nicobfandomcom-20200213-history
Komaeda
Nagito Komaeda, commonly referred to as Komaeda, is a recurring character in NicoB's YouTube channel. Komaeda is the member of The Council of Voices and participant in the Nonary Game. Komaeda is generally considered by many as the craziest character due to his obsession with hope, bagles, and his immense powers of luck, often referred to as "Ultimate Bullshit". Let's Play In Danganronpa 2, Komaeda is trapped on Jabberwock Island and forced to compete in the killing school trip. He's disliked by just about everyone there and considered "bananas" because of his actions. Nico doesn't like him very much, but does like his character and enjoys making fun of him. Komaeda goes through vocal evolution throughout the game, he starts off with a deeper version of Nico's voice, it begins to progress into a more scratchy and psychotic voice. In Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Komaeda appears as the Servant, he teases Nico for believing that Danganronpa 2 would have been the last time he would appear in the series before stating "back from the dead, asshole". When the Warriors of Hope are throwing cake at him, he begs them to keep throwing more cake and states that if they throw a bagel in his face he'd be done. In Danganronpa V3, during the credits of the game it's announced that the following game will be called "Danganronpa 54: Komaeda's Revenge" where it's states that Komaeda has returned, crazier than ever, and is going on a rampage with his bagel megatron. Kokichi reveals in the credits that Danganronpa 54 isn't real and that it was all a joke. Komaeda later appears in Ultimate Talent Development Plan where it's revealed that he's Kokichi's sensei and is greatly disappointed in him for betraying him and the two happily ruin things together. The Council of Voices In the Council of Voices, Komaeda holds the title of "The One True Hope Bagel". In the first episode, Komaeda alongside the other members of The Council of Voices were gathered together by The Judge to resolve the matter of who would be considered the best voice. When Slimey is replaced with Missile due to no longer being relevant, Komaeda is quick to respond on how adorable he is. Later, he suggests they should settle who the best voice is by playing russian roulette as all the other members urge him to stop. After pulling the trigger, nothing happens for a brief moment until a meteor falls and kills everone else, making him the best voice by default. Other Material In DID SOMEBODY SAY HOPE?!, Nico does an unboxing of a Nagito Komaeda ARTFX J statue with a similar Hajime Hinata version, alongside two Play Arts Kai Figures of Cloud Strife and Aqua. In an improv scene, Komaeda tells Hajime to reach out for him, to which he responds that he doesn't want to near near this "weirdo". Personality Komaeda has an obsession with bagels, being they they are his favorite food, and even refers to himself as the "Ultimate Hope Bagel" on some ocasions. Komaeda harbors romantic feelings towards the Judge, the two fell in love after Komaeda accidentally dropped his bagel in the Judge's turkey creating a turkey bagel sandwich, the two sing Suddenly by Billy Ocean and start a relationship together. Komaeda refers to the Judge with an affectionate petname known as "Udgey". Komaeda states that he loves the Judge and doesn't care if their relationship is "weird and probably totally illegal". Despite this, Komaeda still seems to have feelings towards Hajime Hinata as well. In Danganronpa 3, in the Hope Arc, Komaeda is happy to be standing next to Hajime and asks if he wants his "piping hot meat in his mouth" and in Super Danganronpa 2.5, he expresses excitement of having a " of his own" Komaeda has a huge admiration for Makoto Naegi, when the two first meet he sobs over their "bullshit powers" and how long he waited to finally meet him before getting dragged away by his classmates. Makoto doesn't return the favor, stating that he's definitely gonna get a restraining order on Komaeda. Origin Komaeda first appeared as Nagito Komaeda in the 2012 Playstation Portable game voiced by . In the game, Nagito is featured as the Ultimate Lucky Student of Hope's Peak Academy is one of the sixteen participants forced to kill his classmates on Jabberwock Island. He would later appear in preceding installments such as as "The Servant", and later in the anime. In 2017, Nagito would receive an OVA titled "Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World" that featured him as the protagonist. Trivia *Interestingly, Komaeda is one of the few characters from Danganronpa 2 that Nico refers to by last name, the other characters being Ultimate Imposter (called Fat Togami), Mikan (Tsumiki), Hiyoko (Saionji). Gundham (sometimes called Tanaka), and Fuyuhiko (Kuzuryu). Category:Voices Category:Running Gag Category:Danganronpa Characters